Dua Telinga, Dua Lidah, dan Satu Hati
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Ritsu sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di Marukawa malam itu saat ia mendengar Takano dan Yokozawa bertengkar tentang sesuatu. Seratus persen ditulis lewat HP, dan seratus persen gaje. Mind to RnR?


***Baru nginstall Quickword di hape jadul saia, dan saia gatal buat menistainya, jadi lahirlah fic nista ini ehehe. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi itu punya Nakamura Shungiku~ tapi ceritanya punya saia. RnR, minna? 8D***

Ruang editorial Emerald sudah sepi saat Ritsu masuk. Ia terpaksa kembali ke ruangan itu, setelah menyadari berkas yang harus ia edit - papan cerita terbaru Mutou-sensei tertinggal di sana.

"Bah, harusnya sekarang aku sudah mulai mengedit sekarang," gerutunya. Perlahan, ia menuju meja kerjanya, dan setibanya di meja itu, tangannya perlahan meraih sebuah papan coklat berisi beberapa lembar panel cerita yang harus dieditnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"9.20. Ah, sial, aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Kukerjakan disini saja, deh. Lagipula tak ada orang di sini, tak akan ada yang protes" pikirnya. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengambil pena merahnya, dan mulai mengedit.

Selama beberapa saat, ia mengedit naskah tanpa gangguan. Beberapa halaman panel sudah selesai ia edit ketika ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini dengan mudah membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Jadi kaupikir aku bisa semudah itu melupakannya, dengan melakukan itu denganmu?"

"Itu pasti Takano-san. Sedang apa dia di sini, malam-malam begini? Dan tunggu, ia tak sedang bermonolog, bukan?" pikir Ritsu. "Hey, mengapa aku jadi terganggu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya begini? Ayo kembali kerja!"

Ritsu benar, Takano tak sedang bermonolog. Karena tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tarikan nafas berat, diiringi sebuah suara yang ia kenal berasal dari rekan kerjanya di bagian pemasaran, Yokozawa.

"Kau benar. Tapi bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melakukannya waktu kuliah dulu? Hey, bahkan dulu kau melakukan itu setiap hari!"

Ritsu yang mendengar percakapan itu mulai kesulitan memfokuskan pikiran pada pekerjaannya. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang hobi menguping dan masuk pada pembicaraan orang lain, namun kali ini berbeda. Telinganya terkunci pada percakapan Takano dan Yokozawa di ruangan sebelah.

"Aku tak yakin aku masih bisa menikmatinya. Maaf, Yokozawa, tapi aku tak bisa lagi mengulang kesalahanku," desis Takano.

"Ayolah. Bukan kau yang salah, bukan kau yang memulainya. Ia yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanmu, bukan?" balas Yokozawa, sinis.

Ritsu membeku. Seketika, memori tak menyenangkan tentang hubungannya dengan Takano - yang dulu ia kenal dengan nama Saga-senpai, menyeruak. Otaknya memerintah agar ia kembali bekerja, namun gagal.

Ia terus mengingat kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sore itu, tawa Takano yang terdengar sinis dan tajam untuknya, dan pernyataan - lebih tepatnya pertanyaan cintanya pada Takano tiba-tiba diputar ulang secara paksa dalam kepalanya. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba berhenti memikirkannya, ia gagal.

"Ini sebagian salahku juga," ujar Takano kembali. "Jika saja senyumku lebih mudah dibaca, aku takkan membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku mempermainkannya."

"Ia hipersensitif, Takano. Kau tak perlu terus merasa bersalah begini," ujar Yokozawa. "Kau tak berpikir untuk mengambil hatinya lagi kali ini, dan gagal untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku memang ingin mencobanya lagi? Memangnya aku tak berhak dapat kesempatan kedua? Jika..."

PLAK.

Suara tamparan itu terdengar hingga ruang sebelah. Wajar, karena kantor Marukawa sudah sepi.

"Jadi selama ini kauanggap apa aku, Takano? Sebuah pelarian?" ujar Yokozawa perlahan.

"T-tentu saja bukan! Hey, kita bahkan sudah mengetahui rahasia masing-masing, bukan?" jawab Takano, nada bicaranya melunak.

"Aku tahu ini memalukan. Tapi, kumohon Takano, mengertilah..." suara Yokozawa semakin pelan, sedikit airmata keluar dari matanya.

Takano ternganga. Apa yang harus ia mengerti dari Yokozawa? Namun sejenak kemudian, Yokozawa berdiri perlahan, lalu berbisik pada Takano.

"Masamune, maafkan aku. Kali ini aku harus menghindarimu, hingga aku merasa lebih baik. Jika kau tak ingin melakukannya lagi, tak apa. A-Aku pergi dulu," ujar Yokozawa, bisikannya tercekat.

"Yokozawa!" teriak Takano, mencoba mencegah Yokozawa, tapi gagal.

Yokozawa kemudian keluar, dan menemukan lampu ruangan editor Emerald masih menyala. "Siapa di sana?" suara memerintahnya kembali.

"Ah, Yokozawa-san, ada apa?" Ritsu, yang pura-pura mengedit papan cerita, menegur Yokozawa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yokozawa sinis.

"Mengedit naskah. Aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir, jadi aku mengerjakannya disini. Kau lembur, Yokozawa-san?" ujar Ritsu tenang. Entah mengapa, meskipun ia mendengar fragmen drama antara Takano dan Yokozawa, hatinya justru merasa tenang.

"Tidak. Hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan Takano," jawabnya dingin. "Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, pintu di sini ditutup pukul dua belas."

Ritsu mengangguk, kemudian kembali bekerja. "Ah, sudahlah, anggap saja percakapan itu tak pernah kudengar" desisnya.


End file.
